A Love of a Hundred Years
by astronomist
Summary: "No matter how much time passes, I know that I'll stay right here in this love of a hundred years." The red string of fate connects the souls of two girls and after death, they are given the chance to meet in another life, thanks to reincarnation, time and time again. Miku/Luka, based on a variety of songs.
1. Prologue

Hello again! I hope everyone is having a good holiday; while mine's been a bit lackluster, it had its good moments as well.

This is a story I decided to start on a whim; originally I had planned on making it a very long one-shot, but I figured that it might work better as a multi-chapter story. I've not abandoned _A Tale of Two Cats_! The second chapter is currently in progress, and I'm working on it now, since I've finished up this first chapter.

This story will be based on a series of songs, duets with Miku and Luka and some not. As the title suggests, the story itself is based on the concept of "a love that lasts a hundred years". It's quite beautiful, really! One of my personal favorites.

I hope you enjoy this, and I hope some of you can guess which chapters are based on what songs! This first chapter should be easy.

Happy reading, everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the words written here.

* * *

They first meet in the streets of Cryptonia, bumping shoulders and someone drops their bag of groceries onto the ground from the impact.

Hastily the young woman, with her teal hair tied up in pigtails, crouches down, apologizes sincerely under her breath and tries to gather her items of food, but her hand brushes against another's and she looks up timidly. She meets with the face of a woman with pink hair that frames her features nicely, with eyes that are just as bright - if not brighter - than the sky's blue hues.

A blush paints her cheeks, mumbles something under a breath that sounds like a quiet "thank you", and carries the rest of her items in her arms.

"You have much to carry back home," she hears the other woman say, "Would you allow me to help you take them back home, miss?"

She isn't one to turn down a favor, especially when she's aware that she needs the service, but the thought of a stranger helping her so suddenly makes her nervous. Reluctantly, she shakes her head, "If... you could, then please. My house is on the other side of town. I'm sorry it's a far walk from the farmer's market."

Carefully taking some of the vegetables and fruits into her own arms, the woman with pink hair smiles kindly and nudges her head in the direction of travel. "Not a problem, think of this as an apology for not watching where I was going. Shall we be off, then?" she asks her.

"Ah, yes... Um, I don't believe I know your name..."

"That's quite alright, forgive me for being rude. I'm Elluka. And yours?"

"... Elluka?" the name rolls off of her tongue nicely, as if it's natural. She nods in return. "My name is Michaela."

Elluka nods and, Michaela swears her heart skips a beat. She looks down into her armful of food, hiding her embarrassment. She steps off into the direction of where her home lies.

She doesn't have to turn to look to know that Elluka is following, walking side-by-side with her.

With her eyes downcast toward the ground, Michaela smiles faintly.

**見つめ合うのは魅かれ合っているからでしょう**

**From when our eyes first met, I knew that we were attracted to each other.**

Their love grows from small sparks that, eventually, grow bigger and bigger and soon enough they become something like a surge of lightning.

They meet at dusk, usually, when the sun is setting and there's not as many civilians on the streets to see them. Where they meet is at the foot of the bell tower; Elluka and Michaela give each other fleeting glances, before they clasp hands and they wander away to the manor the taller, pink-haired woman lives in.

They exchange kisses, from light flutterly ones to the passionate ones that leave both of them breathless. Sometimes things escalate to something more, sometimes they don't. All the while, they give each other a look that simply says:

"I love you."

**生まれ変わっても 巡り逢えるの**

**If we are to be reborn, then surely we will meet again.**

It's never occurred to them that they would be enemies. They fall more and more in love with each other that it's never been brought up. Considering their professions, it isn't normal for either of them to bring the topic up.

Evidently, the topic brings itself up on the request from her _familiare_ that Michaela seeks to end Elluka's life.

They meet, for a last time, in a field of flowers.

Michaela's arm is shaky, her grip on her gun is loose. She knows that she must do this, knows that disobeying the orders of her superiors would only end in dire consequences, but at the same time... She knows that she cannot simply pull the trigger and end the life of the woman she loves so dearly.

Similarly, Elluka's rapier is drawn, pointed in the direction of the teal-haired girl. Just as her equal, standing before her, the grip she has on her sword is loose and could easily be knocked away. She knows that leaving the request of her_ familiare_ unfulfilled would only bring dishonor and shame to her name.

Perhaps it's in their eyes that they see that the other cannot do what they need to do. Michaela seems hesitance in Elluka's grip; Elluka sees reluctance in the barrel of Michaela's gun.

Approaching closer, the point of Elluka's rapier touches the nape of Michaela's neck. Michaela's gun, in kind, rests against Elluka's temple.

"Do you believe in the idea of the red string of fate?" the pink-haired swordswoman asks, quietly in a hushed voice.

She shakes her head in response, "I've never truly thought about it, to be honest. Why do you ask?"

"Since the moment I met you, Michaela, I believed that... we are destined to be. Something that pulls me closer and closer to you every time a second passes between the two of us. I'm sure you realized that, after spending so much time together, where you go, I go as well?" Elluka pauses, looks directly into the sky that lies behind her beloved's back. She dares herself not to look at Michaela's face, fearful of the tears that may spring from her eyes.

She watches her nod, and then continues. "I believe that we're tied together by this string. That we're fated to be. May I ask you one more thing?"

"What is it, Elluka?"

"Do you believe in the idea of reincarnation?"

Michaela offers a soft smile. "Not until now."

In return, Elluka's lips curve up and she nods. "Because we're tied together by this string of fate, I believe that... After today, after we end our lives here, we will still be together in our next life. I will find you -"

"And I, you," the teal woman interrupts quietly.

"And then, I'm sure... I'm sure that we will remember our time together. We will be by each other's side again."

Adjusting her sword, Elluka bites the inside of her cheek, watching as the thin blade creates a slit of blood along Michaela's neck.

"That is the reason for why I hold no hesitance now. I know that we'll meet again."

Michaela's gun feels cold against her head, but Elluka finds it refreshing. She can hear the soft click of the gun, and sees Michaela's lips smile at her. It makes her heart flutter.

"As do I, Elluka. As do I."

In a moment, the trigger is pulled, the sword makes its slash.

Two bodies fall to the ground, one on top of the other, a mess of pink and teal in a field of, now, red flowers.

* * *

**Foot Notes**

- _familiare_ is Italian for "clan"; in this sense of the story, it's implying a mafia family the two of them belong to.

- The names Elluka and Michaela are from Mothy's "Evilious Chronicles".


	2. Penitenziagite

Sorry for the wait, everyone!

This update is about twice as long as the first chapter, but I found it very hard to try and keep everything concise. As such, the pacing of this chapter might be a bit terrible and I sincerely apologize for it! I also apologize for mistakes, I crank these out, give 'em a quick read and then I publish them. I don't have a beta or anything.

The song this chapter is based on should be painfully obvious, but feel free to guess away anyway.

* * *

"Ah, it's Len and Rin!"

The children of the village square stop what they're doing, drop whatever's in their hands and run over to the pair of twin blondes. Len and Rin make trips into the village often, running erands for the royal family, but there are always days where they visited just to visit.

Len kneels, ruffles the hair of some of the younger boys and grins. "Afternoon, everyone."

"Hey, would you two tell us a story? Please? The one about the witch - !"

At this request, Len blinks, then glances up to Rin. On her face is an equally questionable look.

"Who told you about that one, kid?" she asks them. There's a faint murmur among the children, but one of them speaks up.

"Papa and Mama mentioned it the other night! I wanna hear about it, so pretty please, Rin? Len?"

They're hesitant to comply, and usually they have no problems with telling a story, but considering the matter of this particular one...

Len sighs, and then shortly after, Rin does too. They give each other a look, then nod.

"Alright, sit down, you little brats," the female twin starts, "Do you guys have your hankerchiefs? This is a sad one."

**時を止める魔法忘れるくらいの**

**No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel**

Not very long ago, there lived a young prince Gakupo who had just become of marriagable age. He was to find a spouse, be it from another royal family or from the village.

He had already met many of the royal ladies his family was affiliated with and, to be quite honest, Gakupo was not pleased with any of them. They were too singty, or too hotheaded or too greedy. He only wanted a spouse that would love him equally.

He had been walking around the village when a strong gust of wind came through; he clenched his eyes closed, preventing anything from getting into his eyes and when he opened them again, he spotted something in the air.

A bonnet. Perhaps torn off from a maiden's head by the wind?

Coincidentally, it had started to fall towards him and, the gentleman he was, Gakupo reached his arm out and grasped it with his fingers. The fabric was soft, delicate against his skin. He looked around; to whom did this bonnet belong to?

"A-Ah, excuse me...!"

His answer had been found. Running towards him, a lady with pink hair who seemed to be in a hurry. Gakupo's eyes gazed at her figure, watching as her hair flowed freely behind her and, as she approached closer, he could feel his cheeks turn hot.

"That is... That's - my bonnet, thank you so much," the woman breathed out, exhausted from the run that she must have gone through to retrieve her accessory. The prince glanced at the bonnet in his hand, then back to the woman, then back to the bonnet.

Prince Gakupo smiled faintly and, with a soft voice, said to her, "It's not a problem. You should make sure you tie it more tightly, the winds are strong today, my lady."

Looking at her face, those deep blue hues that were her eyes and watching as her cheeks flush pink - shades lighter than her own hair, but still noticeable - the prince was sure that he had fallen in love.

**Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!**

**Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!**

Miku had not seen Luka for some time, which was odd, because they were close friends and had no reason to not see each other. The past few weeks seemed to have dragged, as Miku recalled their last meeting.

But then, she supposed, that she had found the reason why their meetings had been so sparse.

Running errands for the Minister of the Chruch - her father, in other words - was nothing new to Miku, but what was that as she made her way to the village market, she spotted them.

Prince Gakupo and Luka were talking happily, standing off to the side of a flower merchant's cart. He handed her a bouquet and Miku watched as Luka accepted them with a smile on her face. In turn, Gakupo had also cracked a smile.

The sight was... far too mesmerizing; here stood the handsome prince and the beautiful Luka. There was something about this sight that put Miku off, though she was unsure as to what it was.

Was she jealous of whatever it was that was blossoming between the two of them? Miku had always admired the prince for his charms, and Miku had always admired Luka for her gentleness, and for the two of them to be seen together so happily in public...

Something inside her stirred.

**魅了する魔法に囚われた者の**

**She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?**

"Prince Gakupo!"

Turning around, the man looked over his shoulder to see a girl with twin-tails approach him.

"Ah, you're... The Minister's daughter, aren't you?" he asked, "Miku?"

She nodded, "Yes, that's correct!"

Miku had stopped him as he was making his way to Luka's cottage. While he did enjoy the company of the villagers, Gakupo wanted this to hurry up - he didn't like it when he made the pink-haired woman wait for him. He cleared his throat and tilted his head to the side.

"Is there something you need?"

He watched as she shuffled for something underneath the cloak she wore and, within a moment, she presented him a piece of paper.

One with Luka's picture on it, with the words, "Wanted for Witchcraft" scrawled at the top.

The prince stared long and hard at the paper before he averted his gaze back to Miku. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I saw this on my way to the market earlier today, and I remembered seeing you with this woman several days ago, your highness," she started to say and inside of her, Miku could feel her stomach knot, "I also heard from some of the land owners my father was talking with yesterday - this woman, your highness, she's enchanted you! She used magic for you to fall in love with her -"

"I don't understand what you're saying," Gakupo stammered out, but he knew where this was going. Of course he did. The prince was not stupid.

He waited for those words, face contorting in frustration and in pain.

"She's a witch!"

**十字架に繋ぎ悪魔呼ぶ**

**Hear the witch crying louder as she's tied up to her eyes!**

Three days ago, Luka had arranged to meet with the prince at her home. They were planning to have a picnic, somewhere in an open space and enjoy a meal together, just the two of them. She had worried that something had happened; he was late, and the prince was normally a very timely man. Luka thought nothing of it and waited for him, and when Gakupo had finally showed up...

"Luka," he had simply said, "We have to go." And then Gakupo had dragged her - a rough hand tangled in her hair and walking away with her in tow - to the village. She grimaced with each step they took, and she asked him why he was doing this. What had she done?

When they arrived at the village, she noticed that a wooden cross had been prepared in the square. It was large enough for anyone to be tied to it, and she looked up at the prince with wide eyes. "Your highness...?"

"Luka," he simply said again, "I'm sorry."

With a swift motion he had brought her in front of him, her back facing his front, and with the sword that rested by his side, he brought it through her hair in a graceful motion.

Locks of pink fluttered in the wind, then fell to the ground.

"Quickly, tie her to the cross before she has time to use her magic!"

The voice was not the prince's, but it was someone else's that she knew.

Grabbed by men from the crowd, Luka turned her head and saw the source of the voice. Miku.

"... Why?" she asked quietly, but her answer was not a verbal one; all she needed to know was on Miku's face. The tealette's lips were quirked up in a smile, and she held a book close to her body.

"Luka Megurine, you are accused of being a witch and committing witchcraft! You have deceived us all with your charms and your grace, and furthermore you have seduced Prince Gakupo!" Luka had never heard Miku's voice project so loudly before, had never heard her mirror the way her father did in church. Her eyes were wide.

"I didn't -"

But there was no time for Luka to defend herself. The crowds had grown considerably, and the crys of "witchcraft!" echoed in the village square.

**血の涙の理由（わけ）を忘れるな**

**Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry**

The sky was limitless, it seemed, and for three days, Luka stared up at it. There was nothing to look at but the sky, after all.

Her arms were sore, tied tight to the cross that was now in the center of the village square. Her hair had been cut - oh goodness, her hair that she had taken such good care of, now cut away - and she was sure that rope marks were visible along her wrists and her ankles. It hurt to be tied to this cross, condemned for something she had not done.

Not only was Luka tired, but she felt betrayed.

The people she had considered dearest to her - Miku, her friend, Gakupo, her lover - had stabbed her in the back. They had called witchcraft, they had claimed that she used black magic to seduce the prince, to have everyone in the village admire her.

Biting her lip, she tried to stop the tears that welled up in her eyes from dripping down her face, but it was inevitable. She would cry silently, because she would not give either of them the satisfaction of hearing her sob.

She didn't notice a crowd forming until she heard the familiar soprano voice speak over top of the murmuring and the whispering.

"It's time, Luka," Miku started, stepping out of the crowd with Gakupo by her side. "Today, you'll repent for your sin."

"Miku..." she would have said more, but Luka was far too tired, far too weak too say anything otherwise. Anger filled her body, the feeling of betrayal welled up in her. Luka bit down on her lip, blood drawing just slightly underneath her teeth.

There were torches ready, lit with flames that would die the scene red. Luka knew what they were for; she had seen this many times in her stay in this village. They would burn her at the stake, the only worthy death for someone who used black magic.

Under her breath, choked out in between silent sobs, Luka muttered something.

"You'll all pay for this... You'll all regret this..."

It was growing hotter - Luka could feel the heat of the flames as they lit the base of the cross. She was soon to be surrounded by fire, and Luka had no will to die. She did not want to die.

From her lips escaped a scream, and from her back protruded two large, black wings - similar to a raven's. The flames reached to where her feet would have been but...

After snapping out of the shock they were in from the sight of the black wings, Miku and Gakupo looked at the wooden cross.

Luka was not there. In her place, black feathers fell down from the sky in slow waves.

**あるところに魔女がいたそうな **  
**ある王子をたぶらかしたそうな**

**One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land**  
**Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes**

"W-What... what happened to the witch?" asks a girl who's trying to hold back her sniffles. Rin shakes her head, picks up the girl in her arms and cradles her close.

"I'm not sure, kid, something must've happened."

"That story isn't just made up, right? This really happened?" another boy asks.

Len shrugs, "Maybe, maybe not. We heard this from someone else."

A young girl's voice pipes up, "It's really sad, weren't the witch and the minister's daughter friends?"

"Seemed like it but..." Len pauses, shifts his weight between his feet, taking the question in consideration and recalls the story in his head, "If you feel really strongly about something, you're willing to do whatever it takes."


End file.
